To kill the Unknown, In the Unknown Aura
by DesertThorns
Summary: INU&ZELDA crossover! Inuyasha and his group, must kill a hero, The Hero of Time. Naraku has set a trap. Can Inuyasha kill Link in Link's time? How do they all get out? Will one have to die to save the other? Who is more skilled...Link or Inuyasha?
1. Chapter 1

**To kill the unknown in the unknown aura. **

**/Link – Inuyasha Crossover.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these kiss ass characters…

R&R :P

"Inuyasha NOW!" there was a jingle and a glint from a running monk with blue eyes and his weapon flailing towards their sworn enemy, his purple long ropes draping on the dusty and rocky path, his mouth closed holding sacred sutras between his teeth as he went beside the one he called. The dust was still flying.

"Yeah, yeah, I SEE HIM." Called the hanyou, his silver hair waving in the breeze from the last attack the enemy had thrown at him. Silver cat like tips tweaked as his monk friend panted beside him and he lifted his giant fang.

"WINDSCAR!" emitted the hanyou dubbed 'Inuyasha' from his full demon father. Inuyasha had lifted his long scimitar looking sword and clashed it to the ground causing the earth to mould up on top of each-other and a magical yellow light shot right to the enemy who had caused them much pain, so much grieve that he wouldn't even feel sympathy if he killed him he could live better if this man was killed.

"Kukuku…" Laughed the enemy, his laugh sent shivers down the spines of the attackers his red bloody eyes alone could send you right to hell. His lips curved into a smirk as a translucent barrier of a violet color circled around his demon parted body. The magic yellow light parted and screeched as it hit the demons barrier and the ground was tossed every where once again.

"Damn it!" a girl swore from above, her hands were gripping tightly to the fur of an over sized cat. Her long hair tied back in a pony tail moved to the force of the wind as she rode high in the air above the enemy. "Kirara!" She yelled out to her feline demon, it let out a roar as it soared down wards in a spiral motion to get the enemy from above its large mouth open to expose fangs and its immense paw put forward.

"Hiraikotsu!" The girl screamed and gave her arm a whip before releasing a massive boomerang made from the bones of other demons. Her weapon was heading straight for the enemy's head. It shook for a moment then stopped as if it hit something. "Damn his barrier…" She cursed forgetting. Sango was her name and she was a demon slayer, she was almost the last of her kin…she had only a brother now. Picking up the speed on her cat 'Kirara' she went down hurriedly to catch her falling weapon never to forget the one who harmed her brother.

"SANGO!" There was a scream from a male and earth flying. Her feline had roared in pain and emitted a whimper threw its throat as something had hit her hard in the back. Threw clenched teeth she closed her eyes tight and awaited the fall that was coming fast. Kirara had already been wisped away from her in a different direction and her own body was declining. There was a mocking laugh from the hellish enemy and then…soft arms around her body then slam to the ground grazing her cheek and chin hard as well as her arm. She fell limp in the monks arm unconscious for now but was soon to awaken.

Miroku had his eyes closed tight as he held Sango in his arms protecting her from the fall and landing side ways on his body taking a blow to his ribs. His right arm had the clothing torn right off of it and bleeding but was still fastened tightly around Sango's body and clasped to his other hand. Quickly Miroku stood up on his knees ignoring his throbbing arm and went to Sango picking her up with his weaken arms. "Sango." He shook her gently; he only saw the slight flicker in her eyes as the dirt on her face hid the scratches. "Sango…" He whispered and held her tight to his chest only looking up to hear and see the fight in front of him. "WINDSCAR" There was another yell of pain but this time it was from the red eyed demon. "GO!" Screamed another girl she was standing on a hill in a sailor suit that was coloured a green and white and flailing in the wind from the intense fight. Her arms held a bow and arrow as she aimed with the moving earth the hanyou's sword had created. It was heading for the man…the evil man called Naraku.

"This is not over yet Inuyasha," The dark voice said trying to hide the panic. "I have a surprise for you." He laughed once again. The air started to get thick and a purple aura swirled around the area. He smirked to them all and disappeared into the tainted air only his rotten head could be seen smirking and mocking them with his immorality expressions. Suddenly the air pulsed… "What the hell?" Inuyasha's ears tweaked. He snarled his lips twitching. "Oww…" The girl in the sailor suit whimpered and covered her ears dropping her bow and fell to her bare knees. The change in the air had made a pulse in her ear and had popped them, and she looked over to Miroku and saw him covering his own ears. This air screamed and moaned and it only took a turn for worse…The air moved once again and created a void, much like Miroku's and started to suck in.

"Kukuu.." He laughed once more clearly enjoying watching his rivals fall. "Inuyasha If I give you a hint will you take it?" Naraku's black stringy hair flapping in his face as his own wind had picked it up. When Inuyasha did not answer he only left a sly grin on his face letting it be plastered to his face.

"Waaaaah!" Screamed a fox demon, tears were forming in his eyes as the wind had picked him up and popped him in the void of hell he had no chance for he was a tiny being and had nothing to grasp onto. "SHIPPO!" Kagome screamed falling forward trying to grip the earth for some help, her finger nails dug in the dust and the joints in her hands glued them self's onto it refusing to let go and be lost in. 'Oh no…I can't hold on!' She mentally yelled in her head, eyes stinging from the dust and the dead sand. She flung her head back trying to avoid it but it was no use and she let her fingers slip one by one…she flying quickly into the dark violet void, bow and arrow sucked in and her heart pulsed…she heard a cry of distress and every thing went black as she could not breath any longer.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha screamed as the wind vigorously tangled with his long silver mane, his head was ducked near his arm and eyes of amber squeezed tight his knuckles were turning white from holding onto his sword for support that was fastened into the ground and shaking violently deep with in the earth. He swore once more under his breath and struggled against the wind to turn his head to see if his other friends where okay. A sudden upset came to his stomach as he saw his friends struggling. The monk had his one bad arm holding onto his golden staff and the other tightly around Sango. Miroku looked like he was in great pain but he still refused to let go of the girl who was holding a tiny cat in her arms. The wind got stronger as if it, its self saw them holding on and the staff 'plucked' out of the ground causing them both to yell and twirl into the hellish void. Inuyasha pulled his sword out of the ground and purposely let his self be taken by Naraku's trap swearing as he did so.

"Hahaahaa…Inuyasha if you want to return to your home world then you must kill _the hero_ of that world and bring me his power, which is the only way you will be able to return." He was mocking them once more with his laugh of hatred and Inuyasha's vision went blurry the last thing he saw was Naraku's laughing face in the void and then he disappeared into the dark void along with his friends…then it was nothing…

_(A/N.) Okay. That was the first chapter and yeah… There is much more to come in fact I have the next chapter ready and the next…But I shall not post them 'till I know some one likes it:D Untill then enjoy this one :3 I'm one to post quickly Sooo...Yes :P_


	2. Chapter 2 Disturbances

_**(A/n.)** Ookay. Thankie's to people who commented, and about the title, It is supposed to be **Aura**. Era is Inuyasha's time/Kagome's time otherwise place. Blah, Blah and what not… But Aura is the air right! The atmosphere and the 'air' has changed it's sorta different for Inuyasha like the wind tossed him in right? So yes...It will make more sense with this chapter but thank you for pointing that out :D _

Chapter 2

_-Disturbance-_

The moon shimmered into the castle windows and sprinkled onto a woman with long golden hair. She sat up straight in her elegant bed her eyes hooded and her own hand coming close to her mouth as she touched her lips. "It has come…It is finally here…" She winced and put both hands to her head, her fingers twisting with her fine hair eyes flickering. She whimpered as her vision was to come true, there was a new evil in Hyrule a power sent by another evil man…but this was not a power she could identify. It had been seven years since _the hero_ had defeated the evil. She had sent the hero back to his ten year old self so he could be a normal boy and try to relive his life in peace instead of fighting. He had done well for him self now being seventeen, he stayed in his little forest town in peace. The lady held her head up to the ceiling and smiled at the thought, though this was no time to be happy. She quickly got up, her silk soft pink sleeping gown in kinks as she hurried to her door. She opened it up slowly her blue pools staring out of the crack. "Hmm…" she wondered only to have a sudden rush to her body from a vision; she staggered backwards and fell to her floor making a crash as she hit off a pricey item. She laid on the ground her hair spread across the carpet and eyes closed.

Feet staggered up the castle stairs "The Princess hurry!" cried a maid having two knights follow her up the grey stairs. Her hands lifting her own skirts as she rushed. The maid had gotten to the princess's door and peaked in the knights behind her. "Princess Zelda?"

She called out "Princess are you alright?" She rushed through the door and kneeled to her fallen body on both knees and her hands lifted the princess's head up to rest on her skirts. The knights peeked in and quickly looked away, as they were not suppose to see such a lady dressed that way and certainly not their own princess. They both kneeled to the ground on one knee and put their heads down. "Laura…" The princess said weakly to the maid above her porcelain face. Zelda held her self up and looked over to the nights bowing "_Get me…the Hero of Time_."

--

Inuyasha groaned as he slowly lifted him self up from the ground, his face was all dusty and his fire rat kimono was in tangle. Silver locks fell down from his shoulder as he pushed him self all the way up "Shit…" He swore holding his hand to his forehead. He turned his head up and his amber eyes winced, they suddenly widening when he saw Kagome on the ground. "Kagome!" He yelled softly to her and ran to where she had fallen. He threw him self to the ground beside her, he was on his knees and lifted her to place her head on his lap. "Kagome…" He swore again. "Damn this shit…" He began to shake her lightly but there was no response. He lifted her and held her tight to his chest in a silent 'I'm sorry' way, since no one was around to see him do this. He held her tightly to his kneeling form and hugged her, his fingerers in tangling in her raven hair.

"Hmm...Nn..." there was a moan from his other friend. He quickly lifted his head to see Sango starting to awaken. He carefully placed Kagome back on the ground and jumped over her to kneel beside Sango. Her eyes were flickering and her mouth was quivering to make faces, these were all signs that she'd be awake soon. Inuyasha lifted Sango in his strong arms and her hair gently brushed over his crimson kimono. "Sannngoo…" He whispered shaking her lightly and slightly annoyed at her mumbling. Suddenly her eyes wisped open revealing dark pools. "Finally, How long does-

SMACK

"Iitai! SANGO!" Inuyasha yelled holding his now red and pulsing cheek. Sango laid there on the ground and slowly sat her self up rubbing her eyes and yawning. Inuyasha's brow twitched as he slowly inched away from Sango angrily. Now he knew how the monk felt 'sept he didn't deserve this…this MARK on his face!

"Oh! Inuyasha!" Sango said turning her head to him smiling, and then when he said nothing but a blank expression on his face with sudden brow twitches, she looked to his cheek. "Inu…Ha-ha...Um… did I do that?" She said pausing guiltily… "Sorry Inuyasha, I thought you might have been that perver- She stopped and touched her lips with her slender fingers, brown eyes tinted with worry as she remembered what Miroku had done for her. "Where is Miroku?" she scrambled up to her weak legs, she hadn't noticed that she was that drained. She looked around the area then winced on her leg and fell back to the ground harshly. "Iitaaii…" she whined as she hit the ground hard. The moonlight was flickering threw the trees they had landed near.

"Baka…" Inuyasha stated as he closed one eye and pointed to the monk lying still on the ground, His hands pressed tightly to his sides. Sango limped over to him and called his name out a few times before…

SMACK

"YOU PERVERT AND I THOUGHT YOU WERE HURT!" Sango yelled out and smacked her forehead before hearing a chuckle from the monk below.

"It's not funny…" Sango said between whimpers. Miroku's face suddenly went serious and he pushed his self up now sitting, his lips moved and his blue eyes hardened. He took his hand and placed it on her now blushing cheek. "Sango…I'm sorry." He said in a dark tone and moved his head closer to place a soft kiss on her cheek. The moon was reflecting their shadows on to the forests floor as time seemed to pause a moment for them, though this was anything but true.

Inuyasha turned his head away from them and a slight flush came to his face "Feh…" He snarled and walked over to Shippo and bent down to pick him up by his bushy orange tail. He held him by his tail for a moment expecting the thing to wake up but...it didn't.

"Wake up." He said sternly eyes narrowing slyly. "Fine then…" he smirked and shook him up and down by his tail. He could tell the little runt was okay, he had no sent of wounds on him at all, in-fact he was only sleeping and a time at this!

"OW INUYASHA LET GOO." Shippo whined and squealed as he tried to swing him self up to bite Inuyasha's arm his little green coat falling as he attempted this. Inuyasha only smirked more as he teased the little guy. Inuyasha stopped and lifted his nose to the _air_ a shiver was sent down his spine as he suddenly realized…he was not in his world any more, all these scents were different and though he would not show this it scared him something awful and made his amber eyes emotionless.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo tipped his head while asking him. Shippo gazed up to the hanyou's face it had 'worry' written all over it, even Shippo could see this and he was up side down. "Inuyasha stop acting dumb!" Shippo said loudly trying to get his friend to snap out of it but it didn't work. Shippo finally lolled him self up and bite Inuyasha on the arm, he pressed down hard letting his little fangs dig in to reveal just tiny drops of blood, but not even a flinch…something was horribly wrong and the _moon some how looked different then it did in old Japan._

Miroku let his soft lips leave Sango's cheek and he smiled to her while she blushed. Directing her attention on something else she laughed a bit at Shippo and Inuyasha as he teased the little one but suddenly things were not 'playful' nor good any more…well any worse. Inuyasha paused and Shippo's cries and insults were not working any more. Shippo flailed his tiny body trying to get the hanyou's attention.

"Hmm…" Miroku stood up and dusted off his purple robes grasping his staff and then offering a hand to Sango. She took his hand and stood up close to him "Miroku some thing is not right with this place…" She said with worry in her tone, Miroku only nodded and walked over to Inuyasha with Sango following behind. Shippo was still yelling at him but Sango hushed him and took him into her arms.

"Inuyasha…? What is it?" Miroku asked as he looked into the hanyou's golden glazed orbs. There was no response but the wind eerily picking up his hair and tossing it.

"…This is not Japan…" Inuyasha said flatly his throat dry as he looked to the moon. The imposter moon he decided. Inuyasha would not sleep at all unless he was under his own world's moon, they may look the same but there was nothing about it that was acceptable to him and the _air_ was different here as well.

"I know…" Miroku said just as flat as he looked to Sango's worried face her soft eyes tinted with dark. Kirara suddenly mewed and pawed at Kagome's dusted form, the white and black pelted cat poking at her chest as she murmured.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha said, jumping quickly to her side his kimono making a 'flap' noise and away from Miroku and Sango. He was lifting her once again to his chest as he waited for her to awaken. "Inuu…- Kagome moaned out. Inuyasha flushed and shook his head quickly awaiting her eyes to appear. She slowly came to, her vision blurry but she saw her hanyou looking at her face, his distress was clear in his glazed pools. She suddenly sat up quickly once she remembered what had happened. "Are you guys okay?" She cried out looking around to them they all looked so…worried but half hearted smiles appeared on their lips as they nodded. She looked to them all and gave a worried smile her self before they explained were they were…

After telling Kagome they were not in Japan anymore and they talked about what they thought that Naraku had planned for them was nothing but good. They continued to discuss what they should do and when they should do it…but were getting no where.

"I know what we should do. Keh, all we have to do is kill that stupid hero Naraku babbled about and then we are home simple." Inuyasha stated leaning on a tree his eyes closed not seeing all the blank stares he was getting.

"Inuyasha, you idiot!" huffed Shippo, as he leaped quickly into Kagome's arms before Inuyasha could give him a glare and chase him.

Miroku sighed and looked to the moon. He sat up "I'm going to see what's past these bushes stay here…" Inuyasha only huffed and opened one eye to follow Miroku out.

Miroku paused at a tree as he saw some thing incredible his hands grasping the bark as he pressed his form tightly to the rough bark. His blue eyes narrowed to see a solider? But it was nothing like the amour they had _in his world_. This solider had steel all over his body and even on his horse too. The solider had a mask made out of steel that covered his hot sweaty face, trailing his eyes down he saw that this guy was also wearing chains of loops? On his muscular chest till it ended at his hips to yet more steel at his long legs. Miroku was impressed and continue to gawk at this man. His boots were connected to the steel piece he was wearing on his legs, he also noticed that on this guys back was yet…more steel the went from his broad shoulders to the end of his back with spikes at the end.

"Whoa…" Miroku sighed out cupping his hand over his mouth but still gripping the tree. His eyes found the horse and he wondered how it could manage to carry such a heavy person and it to covered in light steel he could see, for it had fabric near its saddle. Miroku made sure to take note of the symbol on the saddle…it had three triangles placed on top of each-other. Suddenly the man got off his horse and it snorted a bit as he did so. He was mumbling something about a princess! Well this was just Miroku's luck. He observantly watched as the steeled man left his horse and entered this sort of fallen log thing to a village? He heard from the man's mouth. "The hero…"


	3. Chapter 3 Link enters

_Chapter 3_

_-Link enters -_

The sun was raising and dawn had come, the pink and orange sky fluttered over the wooden roof tops with leafs and casting shadows about the ground on Kokori village.

He was sound asleep mouth pressed tightly together and pillow over his head, his earring glittered as the light hit it and soft blond hair was messily spread across his face and his eyes only flickered slightly.

There was a giggle as he rolled over in his bed sheets crumbled around his sleeping slender body. He yawned as the sun entered his window but still asleep. Another giggle came to his elf ears and he groaned again.

"Link, Link, Link, Link." Something said rather annoyingly with a tint of playfulness in the voice. The Korkori 'hum-fed' and her blond tangles flung in her face as she ran and jumped on the bouncy bed. All she got was a groan and another roll over from the teen aged boy. She scrunched her face up and jumped off his bed and went to his door and looked down the latter. She waved her friends to come up. When they came up they all started to giggle as they planned to jump on him. "Ready?" Said the blond her blue eyes were shimmering and she giggled once more. "Yeah!" They all cheered knowing that, even their loud screams would not wake him they all got determined looks on their childish faces.

And so…they all jumped on his bed causing two of them to fall on the wooden ground and one on of on top of his back and the other one was on his head pulling his ear.

Link groaned and sat up in his bed the bed sheets falling to his hips and the Korkori falling to their butt's on the ground. His chest was bare and muscular it showed even when he sat up. His hands fisting the white sheets as he brought one hand to rub his clear eyes, a few scars across his belly were seen and a deep one on his navel, though he sat there for a couple of seconds his strong arms sort of flexing when he flinched.

"Good you're awake!" The blond said cutely as the others got up and dusted themselves off sighing. "Link there is some one to see you." She said hands behind her back and kicking the wood floor with the point of her boot. She got a blank expression from his face and she sighed again smacking her face, as he finally stretched up to the ceiling then looking to her his aqua eyes showed confusion as he lifted a brow.

"What are you guys doing in my house?" He said plainly and pointing causing them all to twitch their eyes.

"THERE IS A KNIGHT HERE TO SEE YOU." They all screamed there faces red out of breath. These kids would never grow up but they grew on you. Link found them all family and he smiled dumbly at them and put a hand to the back of his head and laughed nervously. "Oh…" He said still smiling to them. Then saw worry on all of the kids faces when he opened his eyes again. He knew what they were thinking he was thinking the same thing… 'Why was a knight here to see him,' this could only mean the princess had sent for him, she had not called him in seven years. He spent his days happily in the village and helping them all out, and then going out to see his horse Epona and then to see Malon...

He let a frown come to his mouth. They were worried he would have to go out again for a long time and it sickened him to see their cute little faces pouting one was even starting to cry. He smiled for them "Don't worry I'm sure it's nothing like that." He said then stuck his tongue out at them playfully and they giggled. "Now if you would…get out of my room!" He yelled to them and jumped out of his bed to catch one of them his pants got stuck on one of the bed posts and he fell on his face with a thump the sheets falling on his back and he was watching the kids squeal out of his room and outside. He smiled again and picked him self up walking to his wardrobe. He put on his green tunic and plopped his hat on his messy blond hair. He looked and sighed he went on the floor and under his bed to find his sword shield and weapons he put them away and fastened his sword to his back along with his shield.

He started to walk to Hyrule entrance like he would do if he was to see Malon but today was different instead of 'be back for dinner at the store!' or 'Hurry home' and some giggles, He got sad faces as he now ran to the knight waiting out side for him. _He was the hero_ he had to do this…he was even lucky he got a chance to grow up, he should be grateful. He was put on this world to defend…and that was what he would do. Looking up he ran over the bridge and into Hyrule but not before a light came whizzing to his side and poked at his earring. "Navi…!"

It was morning and Inuyasha had stayed up all night watching his friends sleep uneasily, he did not trust this world one bit was never going to. Inuyasha turned his head his silver strands of hair reflecting the light as he was sitting down at the base of the tree he did not want to be at risk for being seen. He watched Kagome sleep with the top piece of his fire rat kimono to keep her warm. Since no one was prepared for this. He huffed and tweaked his ears to hear voices? He got up hastily and staggered trying not to step on people and went to the tree closest. He narrowed his hanyou eyes and looked to see a weird man wearing all metal and another boy? In what it seemed to be green suit. "Heh…nothing important." He said silently to him self walking back only to see Kagome right near him with Shippo in her arms.

"What the- he was cut off by Miroku's hand. He never even saw the two of them follow He snarled underneath the monk's hand clasped on his mouth and looked like he would bite it off with an angry glare. "Shh…" Miroku said as he ducked taking his hand away from Inuyasha. "Feh…" Inuyasha replied ducking near him. He looked up to Kagome to see her have one hand to her head like she had a headache. "What's wrong?" Inuyasha said quietly to her and tipped his head in a cute manner almost. "It's that guy…" She winced "He holds incredible power…" She said pausing, a hand still to her face of ache. Inuyasha turned serious and crooked back to the man in green.

All three listened and Sango shortly after. Miroku had told them that he had sensed the power as well. Inuyasha scoffed at this news and had no belief that this was true at all. This guy was the guy?

"Keh…If it is him all I have to do is kill him then." Inuyasha said smirking patting his hand to his sword proudly, they all gave him looks. "Yes we know…but we will help you." Miroku said standing up quietly looking down to Inuyasha. Miroku knew he would argue but… "Fat chance, I'm going to be the one to finish him off!" Inuyasha said above whisper. "Shh…!" The all looked to him with their finger to there lips, like the school children did in kinder-garden.

"Inuyasha you have to understand…If Naraku did not come here himself to kill him he must be powerful…" Sango said stoking her cat Kirara as it mewed agreeing.

They all looked to the guy in green again he looked like he was talking to him self and then fell on his butt with some little light around him as they heard him yell an 'ow!'. They all sweat dropped. "This is him? Are you stupid?" Inuyasha said with his eye twitching and his finger pointing to the man. "You have to be kidding me Kagome!" Inuyasha said as quietly as he could at Kagome. But she only shook her head. "I wish I was kidding but this is him…" She said softly and they all watched silently and went to follow.

_**(A/n) **And that was chapter three…Chapter four will come up soon, and my bad if there are some stupid grammar issues I had to rush on this one but for now, Review peoples. _


	4. Chapter 4 They Meet

_Chapter four_

_-They meet-_

**(A/n)**_ Okay! Here is Chapter four since a review was put up and thank you for that :D I will try hard to please you then? oo; _

--

The knight looked to Link and suddenly mentally smacked him self for not noticing him. He kneeled to Link and bowed his head the chain and the silver helmet slightly slumped over his head. "Please don't bow." Link said quietly hooding his face and hiding a blush and stood tall with his fists clenched. He really did not like all the fame attention he got and that is one of the reasons he stayed in the forest.

He slowly remembered when Zelda showed him to the world of Hyrule all the cheers of disbelief and imposters he got yelled at him that day. He was only ten back then.

"_How could this boy save the world?" he herd people yell and shout to him._

_Zelda hushed them and told Link to hold his arm out to them. He did as she asked and took off his glove to show them the now glowing Triforce on his hand. He watched the crowd's mouth drop and then they all bowed hushed and they stayed that way for to long in Links head, he was embarrassed and now he got people only liking him for his fame. They had no idea the pain he went threw…none of them did._

The knight apologized and stood up slowly and unsure of why he had asked him to do this, "The princess called for you." He said sternly to Link. Link could not see the eyes of this man but he could hear the weariness in his voice and the fret. Link gave a small smile when he noticed this, to not worry the man with his own thoughts he spoke "Alright, I will be there shortly mean while you should get back to the princess to tell her I'm on my way." The knight suddenly seemed to perk up, to be glad that he could go back home. "Thank you." He was going to bow again then decided against it. The Steeled knight mounted his horse and rode away to the castle.

Link watched him ride away and started walking down the path his arms tucked behind his head as he did so, he was pondering about why he would be called forth. He shrugged and cracked his knuckles.

"Linnnkk." Navi cried out playfully as she swirled around his head. "Are you ready to fight if you have to?"

"Yes." Link said in a sigh, he had not lost his touch at fighting. He made sure he practiced at least 5 hours a day. Navi sensed his distress and sat on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Link I will be there for you." Navi said in her high tone voice. Link was sure she was smiling to him.

He continued to walk to the castle with his friend Navi talking. Navi was the only one that was there for him during all the fights and pain. Navi was always there she had seen him fight, get hurt and even once…cry. He had loved his little fairy for this though…she did get annoying but he only realized her loud obnoxious mouth sometimes saved his butt.

"Link when- Navi was cut off when Link had fired a Duku nut into the trees near the water heading towards Zora's river and he paused his arm in the air when suddenly a voice yelled out from the bushes

"OW what the HELL YOU STUPID MAN."

Navi fluttered behind Link's shield and whispered "You knew they were there?" She squeaked and hid again as a girl? Came out of the bushes, with cat ears?

"Nice work Inuyasha…!" Miroku whispered to him angrily as they were squatted near the waters edge. Miroku's eye twitched to Inuyasha as he whacked him with his staff in the same spot where something had hit him in the head.

"Ow what the F- Inuyasha scoffed to Miroku, as he stood up now glaring to this green guy.

Inuyasha glared into this mans pure aqua eyes and saw no fear in them in-fact…he saw nothing to them no emotion at all. This made Inuyasha snarl and spit to the ground.

Link paused, his hand ready to take his sword from his back. He looked to this _thing_ with no intention to fight although he could tell these people were not from around here, he sensed they had power with them. Link moved his eyes to see others with the cat guy, two women and a kid with a kitten as well as another man who looked like a priest 'Well if they have a priest they can be all bad.' Link thought to him self although he did not like the look he was getting from amber fiery eyes. He continued to give him back a stare waiting for something to happen.

"Are you the 'hero'?" Inuyasha said in a deep dark tone as it sounded like a threat. When Link did not answer but let a smile come to his face, Inuyasha got pissed off. He could tell this smile was not a happy one but one of mockery.

"Well are you?" he growled and took his sword out, not yet transformed he watched Link eye his sword even if it was small Link looked the same as before…nothing on his face but that smile of mockery his blue pure eyes hinting for a fight.

"You are really starting to piss me off." Inuyasha said his lips curling in anger. "I'll ask you again are you the Hero?" He watched Link slowly take out his sword and it glittered in the after noon sun. Inuyasha flicked his wrist and his own sword hissed as it transformed into a large fang.

Link had no idea why they wanted to attack him but he sure was having fun taunting the amber eyed person. He had not faced some one in a while, no one would spar with him. Link took out his sword and pushed his elbow back to have to sword ready in case. He wondered to him self on why they were here and why the asked if he was the hero. They were defiantly not from here if they did not know this. He thought maybe they were sent from Gannon and he would not let them pass to the castle. Link would have to fight them away.

"What are you? to stupid that you can't even talk?" Inuyasha retorted swinging his sword back and placed it in-front of him causing the dust from the dust to fly up to his nose. Link finally made an expression with his face he lifted a brow and rolled his eyes. He was very good at body language. This pissed Inuyasha off even more.

"Okay that's it, hero or not you piss me off and I' am going to kill you!" Inuyasha yelled and lifted his sword above his head and started to run against the earth, his silver hair waving in the wind and his fire kimono whipping and his sword heading right for Link.

Link acted quickly his speed and reflexes were amazing his put his one long leg out to gain more balance as he knew he would need it. He lifted his sword only to have it clash with Inuyasha's huge fang. 'Hmm…this guy has strength.' Link hinted as Inuyasha's sword pushed his feet hard into the dry paths soil. Link kept both hands on his Master sword and kept his head up as well as keeping his feet planted he was not going to lose. Link's cerulean eyes showed anger and he pushed his shoulders forward to push Inuyasha back, Links boots gripping in the dirt. This made Inuyasha snarl and jump flipping back-wards and landing on his feet away from Link and his golden eyes dazzling with rage. His sword held up near his own torso since it was heavy and weighed down but this was not to stop Inuyasha.

Inuyasha curved his lips down in a growl his fangs peaking out from his lips as he did so. 'What's with this guy he's human so why can he fend me off?' Inuyasha snarled to him self. "That's it say your prayers 'cuz, I'm coming for you!" Inuyasha yelled to Link as he went charging blindly to Link but Link did not move, he held his battle position and awaited the raging cat thing.

Inuyasha started to slash his sword across Links, one bash after another as Link kept blocking and being pushed back by the force, his hands hurting from Inuyasha's swipes across his respected Master sword. His leather boots pushing back, Link was only testing this guy. It was a test he usually did to people when he sword fought them. His plan was to block all of the attacks until he knew the strengths and weaknesses of the rival. He had always done this and besides he hadn't sparred in along time why not have some fun? The hero's hands started to get numb already but Link saw this coming and his blue eyes narrowed slyly.

Link was suddenly over powered by his blind slashes that his footing was lost and he fell harshly to the ground on once again his rump, then only to have his head crash back after wards. Link winced and hissed under his breath for the ground was firm and sharp tips of rock jabbed into his back. Link tried to get up sitting up on his elbows only to have Inuyasha's sword at his nose. Link's sapphire pools gazed up to the smirking cat man.

"So are you the hero or not?" Inuyasha smirked as his sword was held directly to the target's face. Inuyasha was enjoying him self this would be easer then he though. Ha Hero, Yeah right. Inuyasha glared down still and decided to hit a nerve with this guy.

"Even if you are the hero, you're a pretty bad one." Inuyasha glared down to him and saw the green guys fill with disgust and repulsion. "Oh did I strike below the belt?" Inuyasha said in an almost laugh.

That was it, what did this guy think he was? Or who he was? Link glared and almost snarled him self his lips twitching. He had been fighting since he was ten and went through a lot of pain this guy would never know. How about fighting a giant one eyed spider when you were ten and every 3 seconds it made more of its self? Link looked up to see that this thing was very proud of his comment. Link decided that was enough of that look.

Link saw his chance and hurriedly got him self up curled into a ball to roll closer to the Inuyasha person and then avoided the sword by using his rolling technique and went under it, only a bit of the blade caught his back but he ignored it and then he ended up standing between Inuyasha's arms that were busy holding his own sword. It all happened so fast for Inuyasha and seeing this guy in his face his legs nearly touching the other guys…but then Link…kneed him in the crotch.

"No that was below the belt." Link said normally finally saying some thing to Inuyasha as Inuyasha unclasped his hands from his large sword and pushing the guy back when his other hand was free.

"OI Shiiiiiit!" Inuyasha yelled in agony. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Inuyasha said almost spitting now bouncing on his one foot trying to ease the pain.

Link only smiled and picked up his sword and then the smile disappeared eerily as he stood in battle position again. "What to stupid to fight back?" Link retorted back now speaking. His ocean eyes gleaming with amusement as his own hands clasped back to his sword. He sighed he had no idea why they were fighting anyway, but he knew that this fight was far from over…he had a feeling that there was still blood to be drawn at this match.


End file.
